


your turn

by thominewt



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Too much fluff, maARTJE MADE ME, no ragrets, this is probably crap af oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominewt/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's body swung loosely and casually as he drew out, “Breakfast in bed,” like it was the most well-known routine to all of man-kind. Well, maybe for them it was.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where simon makes jake breakfast in bed the first morning of his stay and starts something less "temporary" than jake had initially planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your turn

**Author's Note:**

> so jake and simon are my new-found obsession and i just couldn't resist this au idea after THAT scene in episode 5 sooo... here you go i guess??? i've also excluded the other - not so fluffy - particular scene concerning jake and simon's storyline for the sake of this fic, as i wanted it to be based purely around their more domestic side:-)  
> dedicated to maartje for getting me into cuffs and prompting me to do this in the first place - its probably sosososo crap, but i hope you enjoy it, love ᴖᴥᴖ

“Your turn.”

Jake's heartbeat noticeably raised in speed at the sight of Simon striding in his direction from the very end of the hallway, so of course he wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would simply brush past each other without a single notion of acknowledgment. He just wasn't ready for _that,_ per say. And by _that_ , he meant the man's mischievous look that attempted at perceiving as innocently playful by the time Jake turned around out of interest.

“What?” His expression twisted into one of questioning even though he knew exactly what the other man meant by his out-going statement. But, for Ryan's sake of being there to witness the whole exchange, Jake acted as if he didn't. Of course, there was the fact that the boy also secretly craved for the very words to be announced out loud by his fellow housemate (but that didn't have to be obvious in that moment).

Simon's body swung loosely and casually as he drew out, “Breakfast in bed,” like it was the most well-known routine to all of man-kind. Well, maybe for _them_ it was.

 

-

 

The beginning of this new-found tradition started with the first morning Jake had awoken to find himself on the right side of an unfamiliar bed.

“Oh my _god_.”

Jake rubbed at his eyes out of pure inquiry to whether or not this was just another part of the vague dream he had occurring in his head a mere few seconds ago. After realising it wasn't, the boy forced his slouching position into more of an upright one – still lazy all the same, considering he had only just awoken (from what, he did not know; the very sudden presence of Simon perhaps?). All unnecessary details were long forgotten by that point, and all Jake was focused on was the tray full of breakfast attire – the holder of said tray studying his reaction with a smug one of his own.

Simon didn't waste time lingering for too long and eventually made his way towards Jake before setting the tray comfortably down onto his lap. He cheekily stole a strip of crispy bacon before the other boy had even given a _thought_ to diving into the selection of food, which caused the solicitor to inspect him with furrowed eyebrows. “What?” His tone sounded a tiny bit offended due to the fact that Jake didn't seem thankful, but instead in awe at the very action.

The cop scoffed as his sight lowered to study the breakfast tray. “You had the _audacity_ to call _me_ presumptuous?”

The question bubbled a laugh out of the man, still dressed in his bed clothes and without any product in his hair that had messed itself up quite flatteringly the night before. Sure, an irresistible suit was what acted as a big part in Jake's first attraction towards him, but this particular side of Simon was a side the boy could already feel himself growing attached to. _Adored_ even. 

The daze he had felt himself falling into was soon broken by Simon's waving hand right in front of his face - now covered in a flustered expression at the realisation he had been staring for more than an acceptable amount of time. "Eat up," the lawyer's naturally husky voice managed to sound even more raspier, suggesting that it hadn't quite adjusted from the early morning affect yet, "You've got work in half an hour."

Jake was tempted to ask how on _earth_ the other man knew of his schedule, but recalled notifying him of his shift patterns last night (just one of the many topics they discussed that evening). So instead, the rookie eventually reached the conclusion that he did, in fact, feel particularly famished that morning and that the admired display of kindness should not be overlooked.

"Is this gonna' become a _daily routine_ kinda' thing, then?" Jake called out, his mouth already stuffed with a forkful of bacon and eggs.  
Simon was almost out of the room until his head turned and a grin began playing softly upon his lips. "Only if you want it to be."

Even though the answer seemed as if it was kindly up to _Jake_ at that point, both of them knew that the suggestive sound within Simon's art of an accent wasn't meant to be perceived as _subtle_ in any kind of way.  

 

-

 

Simon's back now facing him, Jake had no choice but to look away with a mellow shake of his head in what could only be entitled to anyone else as, _"Of course he would say that kind of thing in the workplace."_ On the inside, the cop's heart practically bounced with glee and it took all of his strength and will power not to project those exact emotions externally - visible to the likes of Ryan who wouldn't think twice about lecturing him of such behaviour.

"Oi, are you living with him?" The man himself asked along with the tip of his head in the direction of Simon's distancing body, but Jake couldn't blame him at all really after witnessing _that_ go down.

He chose to keep the reply simple and brief, for he was too fearful to receive the consequential fluster of delving into other amounts of detail. "It's temporary, you know," Jake played it off as calmly as he could (what with Ryan's menacing stare proving distressful for that short moment of pressure). "Nothing serious." A shrug of the shoulders added to the act of 'playing it cool,' but Jake still ultimately worried for his partner's response.

"If you say so," the cop mused with a gentle sigh, which only supported the man's negative opinion of the whole thing quite clearly.

At that point Jake felt obligated to retaliate against Ryan's quick-to-judge attitude, but chose against it after accepting the fact that he probably wouldn't get that far; the clash being against _Ryan_ and all: Ryan, who most likely owns a secretly hidden away box of comebacks within his brain ready for any special occasion. Ryan, who would fire that glare of his at Jake's mere attempt of hinting his opinion to be even the slightest bit debatable.

So instead, Jake sighed his own kind of sigh that he hoped would go reasonably unnoticed as the two continued their moderate journey down the corridor; the rookie's thoughts being committed solely on Simon without any hints of withdrawal from doing so.

 

-

 

"Your turn."

Simon's eyes left the paperwork abruptly due to the close proximity of the familiar playful voice, and was met with the grin of Jake - briefly walking backwards to catch a glimpse of the solicitor's reaction to his own saying (as adorable and smug as he had expected) before spinning on his heel and striving away. To say he felt _pleased_ with himself would be that of an understatement, but that was all he could honestly admit to feeling in that moment. 

He wasn't so sure if his stay could be classed as "temporary" anymore now that they had made each other breakfast in bed for two weeks now, but Jake couldn't care less what it was labelled as. It was becoming their own routine. Presumptuous perhaps, but good all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little mess of a oneshot that i haven't given a thought to proof reading!  
> sneaked good ol' presumptuous in there once or twice for good measures...


End file.
